In many devices, for example, in battery-powered devices, power saving methods may be employed. Such power saving methods often involve powering down at least some portion of the device. When portions of a device are powered down, state-retentive memories may be useful in order to preserve data (for example, but not limited to a system state). A problem that has plagued such state-retentive memories is current leakage, which may result in wasted power in portions of the device that are not powered down or not fully powered down.